Seeing Beyond the Surface
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (Inspired by AutobotGuy710's stories, no pairings) Mirage isn't known to be very social. Many 'bots still seem to believe that he's a selfish blue blood, what with his formal way of speech and being painted in the colors of a noble-born mech. Yet he somehow finds himself befriending a human who doesn't see him like everyone else. Then again, he can't really see much of anything.
1. The Boy in the Storm

**Hey everyone! So, I just finished my first "Bot adopts a human" fic, and I enjoyed it so much that I wanted to start another one with an idea that has been bouncing around in my brain for awhile! This is a test chap, so I ask of you all to please please PLEASE review and tell me if you want to read more, if there's anything I need to fix, etc...**

 **This fic takes place in a slightly AU TFP verse! In this fic, the war has been over and the world has known about the existence of Cybertronian's for about twenty years. There was a final battle between Autobots and Decepticons in a battle known as the Battle of Las Vegas, and now humans and Cybertronians live in peace! In this fic, some characters who died (like Dreadwing and Breakdown) are alive, and a handful of Decepticon's have renounced the Decepticon way! They might appear in this fic later XD**

 **Also, this fic's main bot is Mirage! I have never seen him in any of the shows (because I don't watch that many Transformers shows except for TFP XD) and so his personality is how I have imagined it! Hopefully it's kind of similar to how he acts in some of the shows XD**

 **Any ideas for future chapters are welcome!**

 **Please forgive me for any spelling errors, my 'B' button has gotten really sticky recently, so it makes typing words with the letter 'B' a lot tougher DX**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Mirage liked to believe himself a patient mech. Yet after a day like today, he wanted nothing more than to blast a hole into the nearest wall in anger.

The day had started horribly, with Mirage going to the rec. room for his morning energon ration, only to find that the rec. room's energon dispenser was empty and had yet to be restocked, thus he'd had to go on an empty fuel tank. Then, during mid-day patrol, he'd been bumped into by a less-than-stellar driver, which resulted in the paint along one of his doors to be scraped off in a rather brutal manner. Returning from patrol, Mirage found that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, after having found out Mirage had outted them to Prowl after a particularly nasty prank the day before, had decided to get their revenge in the form of continuously calling him by the horrid and embarrassing nickname they'd dubbed him with: Prissy Bot.

Having reached the last straw by mid-afternoon, Mirage had escaped the continued taunts of the twins by taking to the streets, despite the downpour that had rolled in. The twins didn't dare risk their paint jobs, and thus Mirage had found sanctuary in the forms of the empty streets.

It was around six in the evening, and heavy grey clouds had blotted out the sun. Only a few other cars were on the streets, most humans in their homes and having dinner with their families, avoiding the rain that was drenching the road. Mirage found he quite liked having the streets almost completely to himself – he could take his time and move along at a leisurely pace. The sound of the rain against the pavement was soothing, and Mirage found he didn't really mind that later he'd have to wash off water marks from his plates. The feeling of the rain drumming over his plating was…Nice. Soothing.

Turning a corner, the noble-born mech found he'd reached the local high school. It was barren of people, as was the elementary school next to it. The swings of the little playground outside the elementary school swung slightly in the wind, rusted chains squeaking. Mirage paused to glance over the empty playground-

And his gaze found a small form curled up underneath the main structure of the playground.

Mirage came to a sudden halt, tires screeching slightly against the wet asphalt. Shifting out of his alt, the mech slowly approached the playground, optics narrowed as he tried to get a better look.

Upon closer inspection, Mirage was stunned to find that the form was in fact a human. A child, judging by just how small the curled up body was. A boy, Mirage concluded, based on the clothing.

The boy, beneath one of the rubbery-plastic platforms that was peppered with tiny holes, as customary for cheaper playground structures, was sitting with his knees hugged to his chest and his head resting atop his knees. Thick brown hair, so dark that it almost looked black, hid the boy's face from sight. He was dressed in a forest green hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans, both articles of clothing stained with mud in splotches. A pair of old, faded sneakers were also coated in the same drying mud. A plain blue messenger-style backpack was by the youth's side. The playground seemed to serve as very poor shelter as the boy, while not soaking, was still very much wet.

Mirage frowned to himself. Judging by the backpack, this boy was a student. But why was he here? While he was ignorant to many of human-kind's ways, he knew for a fact that schools here were let out around three-fifteen. So why was the boy here, almost three hours later than he should be?

Mirage hesitated for a moment, unsure of what to do. He couldn't just leave the boy here, that would weigh far too heavily on his conscience. But just what _should_ he do? He wasn't the best with younglings – Frag, he had a tough enough time interacting with adults, both Cybertronian and human! He didn't want to scare the boy witless…

Finally deciding on what to say, the 'bot mentally rehearsed for a minute. Then, crouching down to make himself appear non-threatening and small as possible.

"Are you alright, little one?"

The boy twitched. For a moment, all was still, the only sound being the rumble of thunder and rapid tap of rain against the ground and Mirage's plating. Then, slowly, the boy lifted his head slightly. Dark strands of hair still hung before his eyes, but Mirage could now see a soft jawline that was just starting to loose the soft curve of adolescence (so not a child despite his size, then, but rather a young teen, Mirage mused) and pale lips that were curled in the slightest of grimaces. And then he didn't move again, as if he wasn't sure as to whether or not he was the one being spoken to. Frowning, Mirarge tried again.

"What are you doing out here? Are you alone?"

This time the boy tilted his head not up, but rather to the side, as if trying to better hear Mirage. Mirage pondered what to say next for a moment, then,

"It isn't all too safe out here. You may catch a virus."

Finally, the teen spoke.

"Virus…?"

His voice was warm, almost hesitant. For some reason, it made Mirage smile.

"Yes. The Cybertronian word for what you humans call 'illness'."

The boy perked up slightly, lips parting in wonder.

"You…You're a Cybertronian?"

Mirage raised a metal brow at the odd question, but nodded.

"Of course. I am one of the Autobots that lives in the base just outside of the city, in fact." He clarified for the teen.

Mirage's expression softened when a shiver wracked the youth's small form. He was clearly cold.

"Are your parents coming for you?"

The boy hesitantly shook his head.

"No sir. I…I was going to walk home, but…But the storm came in, and my home's too far to run to in this rain. I already slipped…" The teen gestured to his mud-coated shoes and stained pants. Mirage grimaced.

"Well…I don't believe I would feel right leaving a youngling out in the rain alone. Why don't I take you home?"

Mirage was surprised when the teen cringed at the suggestion.

"N-No!" He quickly yelped, making Mirage blink, taken aback. Seeming to realize how rude he'd sounded, the boy amended, "No, no that's okay, sir. Really. I can wait until the rain passes."

"Nonsense." Mirage stated, frowning. He grimaced when this elicited a wince from the teen, and he added in a gentler tone, "At least let me provide some better shelter for you until the storm clears. You can sit in my alt."

The boy seemed hesitant, his fingers gripping the knees of his jeans tightly.

"I….I don't know…I don't even know who you are."

Mirage chuckled.

"A fair point." He admitted. "My name is Mirage. I serve as a spy directly under Optimus Prime's command."

"Optimus Prime?" The boy wondered aloud, voice full of awe. Mirage grinned. As always, it seemed Optimus Prime continued to impress children world-wide.

"Indeed. I've served him for many vorns as a spy." A wide smile. "I even fought in the final battle against the Decepticon's twenty years back, in Nevada."

"Wow…" The teen breathed past quivering lips, awe taking the place of a substantial amount of fear. "I've heard stories about the Battle of Las Vegas." He admitted, "But its so hard to tell what's real and what's fake."

Mirage's smile softened.

"Well, why don't you sit in my alt to dry off and warm up, and I can tell you the real story about the Battle of Los Vegas." He suggested gently.

The teen pursed his lips, debating this offer. Mirage gave him the time he needed, knowing that if he pushed, then the boy would lock up and refuse to let him help. After a minute or so, the boy finally nodded, albeit hesitantly.

"Alright." He agreed. "But...But just until the rain stops."

"Of course."

Mirage went to stand when the boy asked a question that truly startled him.

"Could you help me find my cane?"

"Your…your what?"

"My cane." The boy repeated. "I put it in my bag when I found this place, but then I heard it fall out when I crawled under here, with…with all the thunder and rain, I couldn't quite hear what direction it went."

The youth's face finally turned up in Mirage's direction fully, as if to look at him. Mirage felt his spark twist painfully as his optics found the boy's milky white eyes.

The boy was _blind_.

Scars cut over the bridge of the teen's nose and his eyes in a crisscrossed sort of pattern, like horrible, winding ivy. The scars were not deep enough to disfigure the boy's face – aside from the pale, slightly ridged scars and milky eyes, he looked perfectly normal. But they were deep enough to be clear evidence that the boy had lost his sight in a violent way.

Managing to swallow his shock enough to look around, Mirage found the object the boy sought only a scant few feet away. It was a collapsible cane made of a light metal, folded up neatly. Gingerly, Mirage lifted the tiny object between two digits and held it out to the teen, pressing the end of the cane into his small palm. A bright smile lit up the youth's face, and his fingers curled around the metal.

"Thanks." He said, sounding truly grateful.

Crawling out from under the playground platform, the boy stood fully. He was short for his age (which, if Mirage had to guess, was fifteen), and he was lean. A bit skinny, in Mirage's opinion.

"I need to go onto the road if I am going to assume my alt mode." Mirage explained, managing to shake off some of his shock. "Do you need help?"

"That's okay." The boy's tone, so sure, made Mirage pause. Unfolding his cane, the boy headed for the nearby street at a surprisingly quick pace, only tapping his cane against the ground once in awhile. "I can handle myself."

Mirage hurried for the road as well, concerned the boy would walk into the middle of the street. He was surprised when the teen stopped at the sidewalk that was next to the road, but didn't let his shock hinder him. Quickly changing into his alt mode, the mech popped open his passenger-side door. A seatbelt slid out, gently taking the boy's wrist. The teen jumped, surprised, and Mirage could've sworn he saw fear flicker across the youth's expressive face, but the fear vanished as quickly as it had come, and the boy let Mirage guide him into the passenger seat. Shutting the door, Mirage cranked up the heater and headed for the form of shelter for himself, which came in the form of a bridge the went over the road a few blocks away.

Unable to bear the silence, Mirage found himself asking,

"So what's your name?"

The boy appeared bewildered, as if he'd never been asked that.

"I…Cole. My name's Cole."


	2. Sitting in the Rain

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the feedback, I'm so glad you all took time to fav, follow and/or review! I ask that you please continue to leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story and if you have any ideas for the story!**

 **I also forgot, last chapter, to let you all know that how I imagine Mirage in this series, he speaks a little more formally than most people! Thus why his speaking might seem a bit rigid XD**

 **Also, if I get some details involving Cole's blindness a bit mixed up, I apologize! I have never written a sight-impaired character, so a few details might be off and ideas a it far-fetched (like Cole's senses might be seen as a bit too strong, or something like that)! Sorry if it seems a bit off!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, my 'B' button is a little sticky so some words with the letter 'B' may be spelled wrong!**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review to let me know if you like this fic so far!**

* * *

As he headed for shelter from the storm, Mirage wasn't sure whether or not to feel awkward by the fact he had a blind child in his passenger seat. He'd never met a blind human, and so he was very much out of his element. What did one say to someone who was blind? He didn't want to accidentally say something that would offend the boy...

Surprisingly, it was Cole who broke the silence that had fallen.

"I...I can feel us moving. Where are we going?" He asked, tone anxious.

"I'm just pulling under one of the overpass bridges." Mirage explained, hoping to ease the teen's worry. "I'd rather not sit in the rain for the rest of the storm, that's all."

"Oh." Cole sounded relieved, and the tension left his body. "That makes sense."

Mirage scrambled for something to talk about to avoid another awkward silence.

"Would you like to hear about what really happened at the Battle of Las Vegas? I promised you I would tell you if you wanted."

Cole's face lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I'd really like that." He agreed. "I've always wondered if the history books in school really have everything right."

Mirage couldn't withhold a chuckle at the boy's excitement. Pulling to a stop under an overpass bridge, the 'bot settled down.

"Very well then."

As he retold the story of the day Megatron was defeated, Mirage noted that Cole listened far more attentively than most teenager's would. The entire time he spoke, Cole never interrupted. He looked sorrowful when Mirage spoke of the Autobots who had lost their lives, and angry when the 'bot retold the horrible things Megatron had done. The boy was an open book with his emotions, Mirage mused. It was refreshing to speak with someone who wore their heart on their sleeve, compared to the 'bots who lived on base, who were guarded after vorns of war.

Finishing his story, he waited, knowing that Cole likely had questions. Cole's fingers tightened around his folded cane.

"I...Its amazing..." Cole breathed.

"What? That all of that happened?" Mirage asked. "I promise its true-"

Cole shook his head, cutting the mech off.

"No- well, yeah that too, but I mean...Its just crazy how you went through all that, how you've seen so many horrible things...and yet here you are. You don't act bitter or sad. You're all friendly and kind..." A shy smile. "Its...Its _really_ _awesome_!" He stated brightly.

Mirage was so stunned he couldn't find his voice. Cole's face fell as he took the silence the wrong way, and the boy dropped his cane, holding his hands up.

"N-not that I think I know you or anything!" He stammered. "I was just thinking-...I didn't mean-..!" The boy groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Ugh, I probably sound like such an idiot right now..."

"No, not at all." Mirage quickly assured. He continued as Cole lifted his head from his hands. "I'm not offended, I promise you. I was just...Surprised." The mech admitted, unable to find another suitable word for it. "Not many praise me. I...find myself humbled by your words. Don't go believing you're a fool, especially when no teenager I know of has ever spoken so intelligently. Most your age are a bit..."

"Stupid?" He offered, smiling shyly.

Mirage was unable to withhold a bark of laughter.

"That's a blunt way to put it, but yes." He agreed. He regarded Cole appraisingly as the teen dusked his head and tried to disguise a laugh as a cough. "You're quite the smart little human, aren't you?"

Pale cheeks flushed red, and Cole rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"N-no, its nothing like that, I just...I like to think what I lack in, well," A gesture towards his face. "Y'know...I like to think I can make up for it in smarts and stuff, thats all. I read a little more than I probably should. Have too much time to think about things most people don't take the time to think about."

"Thats very admirable." Mirage praised.

Silence fell once more, but this time it wasn't awkward. It was instead rather pleasant, a silence that was born of mutual content. For a few long minutes, the only sound was the drumming of rain against the asphalt beyond the overpass bridge, and the occasional rumble of thunder.

Mirage froze when he felt something lightly tap against his passenger side seat. He was surprised to realize that it was Cole, the teen gently tapping his long, thin fingers against anything within reach _Tap tap_ , against the leather seats beneath him and at his back. _Tap tap_ , against the dashboard before him. _Tap tap_ , against the armrest and the cold, smooth glass of the window.

"What are you doing?"

The question made Cole jump, his straying hands quickly returning to his lap.

"S-sorry!" The youth quickly apologized, panic flickering across his young face. "I-I'm really sorry-"

"Its fine. I don't mind." Mirage interjected, trying to keep his tone gentle. "I was just wondering what you were doing."

Cole hesitated, eyes flickering to the side in thought as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I...I was looking."

Mirage paused. He was...

"You were _looking_? But you're- well, I mean-"

"You can just say it." Cole offered. "I'm blind. And yeah, I...I was looking. Or at least, in my way of looking. I, uh..." He hesitantly reached out, tapping two fingers lightly against the dashboard. "I use my sense of touch to map things out. Without my eyesight, my other senses are a lot stronger than most peoples'. I don't have to see to know this is a dashboard." He then gently tapped the seat under him, a small smile curling at his lips. "I can tell your alt's probably a pretty high-quality car. Leather seats, and everything..."

Mirage couldn't help but feel awed at the boy's unique way of "seeing". The boy was quite bright.

"That's...rather amazing." He admitted aloud. Cole's cheeks flared a dusty red once more at the praise, making Mirage chuckle.

Beyond the shelter of the overpass, the rain was beginning to slow down and the sky was starting to peek through the clouds, painted the brilliant golden hues of a sunset.

"The rain seems to be lightening up." Mirage commented. "Are you sure you don't want me to simply take you home? It wouldn't be any trouble-"

"No, no that's okay." Cole stated quickly. "My...My dad isn't too keen on strangers coming by our house. And if he see's me stepping out of a strange car? I won't ever hear the end of it."

Mirage frowned to himself. Something just seemed... _Off_. One would've thought that Cole would've spoken of his father casually, yet the boy spoke with thinly veiled anxiety. Something wasn't right. But it wasn't his place to interfere in the life of a child he hardly knew.

"Well...If you're sure..."

"I'm positive." Cole assured. "You don't need to worry. I've lived here for ages, I know every street and side road around here, I can find my own way home."

Mirage wasn't quite sure he liked the idea of leaving a blind youngling all alone to wander so late in the day, so he decided to try and compromise.

"What if I take you a couple blocks down from your home?" He suggested. "Then I won't have to feel so guilty about leaving a youngling alone, and your father will be none-the-wiser."

Cole debated this idea for a moment, biting his lip thoughtfully with a pensive expression. He then slowly nodded.

"I guess that'd be okay." An unsure look. "You really wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not. I've had a very...unpleasant day, and its nice to speak with someone as relaxed and friendly as yourself. I would like to milk it for all its worth."

Cole smiled shyly.

"I...I get that. I really like talking with you. Most people don't like to talk with me, probably they're too worried that they'll offend me. And the people that _do_ talk to me...Well, the only people who talk to me are the bullies at school, and that's just because they like to tease me."

Mirage frowned.

"Why doesn't anyone set those fools straight?"

Cole scoffed.

"As if anyone would listen to me complain. The school staff figures they spent enough cash on special textbooks and supplies for me that they don't have to do anything else." Cole slumped with a sigh. "I wish I lived just a few more miles East. Then I'd get moved to Eaton High, y'know?"

Mirage hummed in thought, engine coming to life as the rain finally stopped.

"Perhaps you'll get lucky and your dad will have to move for work or something like that." Cole snorted at that, but Mirage didn't question why, instead asking, "Where am I going?"

"South Rovand street." A pause, then the boy quickly added, "Please."

Mirage chuckled gently and pulled out onto the road.

"Very well."

For the duration of the trip, neither of them spoke. During this silence, Cole took to gently tapping his fingers against Mirage's interior, seeming to try and create a mental map of his surroundings. And Mirage didn't mind at all, as odd as it sounded. He really liked this boy's company, tapping and all...

He found himself hoping someday he and the teen would get to talk again.

* * *

Cole felt sadness curl in his stomach as he felt Mirage come to a stop. Considering he knew how long it took to get to South Rovand street from his school, and the fact he knew there were only five stop signs along the way (which they had already stopped at), he knew that they'd reached their destination. There was a click as the door unlocked, a woosh as the door opened, and he felt a rush of cold, humid air to his right. Fingers tightly clutching the strap of his backpack, Cole carefully got out of the car. He unfolded his cane with practiced ease and, shifting his foot forward an inch or two until it bumped against the curb, he easily stepped up onto the sidewalk. Once he hard secure footing, he turned a one-eighty to face the Autobot behind him.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Mirage."

A chuckle.

"There's no need to call me 'Mr.'. Just Mirage is fine." The passenger door shut. "I hope someday we will get to speak again."

Cole smiled, nodding.

"I'd like that." He agreed.

"Take care of yourself little one." He paused when Cole made a face at the name, and the mech quickly corrected himself, "Sorry- Cole."

Hesitating for a moment, Cole reached forward, gently patting Mirage's hood.

"You too."

Cole stood back as the mech pulled out into the road and left. The teen waited until he heard the sound of the Autobot's engine fade away entirely, then slumped with a sigh.

Time to return to reality, it seemed. Back to real life where no one spoke kindly to him as Mirage had.

Making a very precise turn, Cole started down the sidewalk. He kept his senses open, managing to keep a startlingly steady and quick pace for one who couldn't see anything in his path.

He counted each block he went down. One...Two...Three...Four. He was on the street his house was on now. With his cane, he tapped the base of each mailbox, halting when he reached number seven. His house.

Feeling fear painfully twist in his chest, Cole had to take a moment to steel his nerves. Just like he had to do every day.

"C'mon, get a grip!" His hissed under his breath. "Its Friday! He's probably out at a bar or something, getting a drink like always! Just go in, get up the stairs and into your room!"

Sufficiently emboldened after his miniature pep talk with himself, Cole headed up the front walk, pulling his house key from his bag.

Just get in, go to his room, and lock the door. Get in, get to his room, lock the door-

Opening the front door, Cole cringed when he heard a rough voice cursing violently at something and a crash of glass.

 _Just get in...Go to his room...Lock the door_.


	3. Meeting Again

**Hey everyone! First of all, thank you everyone who's faved, followed, read and reviewed so far! I'm so happy you guy's are liking the fic so far, and I hope you will all continue to let me know your thoughts on the story, and share any ideas for future chapters that you may have!**

 **I wanted to let you all know that, when the story moves to a point of view that follows Cole, there will be no visual descriptions because Cole is, well, blind. I just wanted to let you all know that so there's no confusion!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, my 'B' button is still sticky -_-"**

 **Disclaimer on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Mirage sighed, relaxing in the seat he had taken in the rec. room of the base. He felt...Restless. Yes, that was an accurate description. He felt restless.

It had been three days since he'd met the little human adolescent, Cole. And ever since that rainy evening, he found his processor continued to wander back to the boy for reasons unknown. The boy had been so small for his age, his skin so pale that he'd almost seemed so much more _frail_ than most other humans. It was almost disconcerting.

"'Ey mech, ya've been sittin' here all quiet for almost an hour! What gives?"

Mirage jumped slightly, optics snapping up. He was greeted by the wide, relaxed grin of Jazz. Mirage watched as the short mech sidled over to the seat on the other side of the table and dropped down into it.

"So, what's on your processor?" The visored mech questioned, relaxing in the bench seat and slinging his arms over the back of his seat.

"Its nothing." Mirage replied, but he didn't sound so sure of that himself. Jazz raised a brow.

"Y'know I can read ya like a datapad, mech. C'mon, ya know ya can trust me. Wassup?"

Mirage hesitated, gaze flickering away for a moment. Then he sighed.

"I'm just thinking, thats all. Nothing is wrong, I just met a human the other day who I quite liked speaking with."

Jazz looked first surprised, then interested.

"Really? Must'a been quite th' human, ya usually give humans a wide berth, yeah?"

Mirage frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

"You make it sound as if I dislike humans." He huffed.

"Nah, nah mech! I know ya jus' ain't use ta interactin' with humans!" Jazz reassured. "Jus' makin' a comment on how odd it is for ya ta talk ta a human. Ya have a hard 'nough time talkin' ta almost half th' 'bots 'round here."

Mirage grimaced.

"You _like_ to make me feel like a fool, don't you?"

Jazz chuckled.

"Jus' statin' th' facts is all. So, who's this guy ya talked to?"

Mirage paused, wondering if it was truly alright to disclose Cole's name and information with someone the boy didn't know himself. But he'd worked alongside Jazz for vorns. On the field they would work together on Special Ops. missions and in the base, they were good friends, often sharing a cube of energon in the rec. room or just talking in the halls.

"His...His name is Cole. He's a youngling, no more than fifteen if I had to guess." Mirage's optics softened. "He didn't act like most teenagers do around us Autobots. He didn't try to make himself seem impressive to try and gain a compliment from a 'famed Autobot', and he didn't pester me for an autograph. He just...He treated me normal. Like I was a fellow human almost."

Jazz's metal brows raised.

"S'that so? Not often ya find a kid who doesn't worship us."

Mirage nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. He then added to himself, under his breath, "Then again, he didn't quite know I was a Cybertronian at first..."

Jazz's audios, sharp as ever, caught the murmur.

"Eh? How could he not tell your a 'bot? I mean, your a giant robotic alien, there ain't much room for misunderstandin'."

Mirage sighed, running a hand over his helm tiredly.

"Well, you see...He...well..." Mentally berating himself, Mirage forced himself to speak clearly. "He is blind."

"Ah..." Jazz hummed, still looking completely at ease. "Ya sound like ya don't know what t' think 'bout that."

"I just...It was strange. I don't know how to speak with someone who is blind-" He paused as Jazz raised a brow and tilted his visor down to reveal glossy, unseeing optics, and Mirage frowned. "You do not count. Just because your optic wiring is dead does not mean you cannot see, your visor's uplink to your processor allows you to make out shapes and such. I mean someone who is _truly_ blind without the ability to see anything at all. I am unsure how to speak to someone who is blind without offending them. Yet with the boy, Cole, I found conversation came easily."

"Sounds t' me ya made yourself a friend." Jazz chuckled. "So whats got ya thinkin' so hard 'bout him?"

Mirage grimaced, crossing his arms over his chassis.

"I...I don't know. I suppose I just...find it odd how well I got along with him. Back on Cybertron, I was never any good with younglings-"

"Ya've changed a lot since then." Jazz pointed out. "Back on Cybertron ya got stuck in one of those stuffy noble manors, yeah? But ever since ya joined th' 'bots, ya've changed quite a bit. I wouldn' be surprised if tha' kid ya met realized what a great mech ya are."

Mirage frowned.

"We only spoke for an hour or two, there is no way he could've gotten to know me well enough to make such an assumption-"

"Mech," Jazz interrupted, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table between them as he peered over the top of his visor with sightless optics. "People who can't see have more than enough time t' enhance every other sense they've got. Take me for example. 'Fore I got this visor, I couldn' see a fraggin' thing, right? I was 'bout thirteen vorns old when I finally got it. By then, I could hear better than any mech, an' I was pretty good at readin' people just by their voice an' their personality. Its what makes me so good at my job. An' from what your sayin', it sounds like this kid's able t' do th' same thing." A softer smile as Jazz reclined back once more. "It doesn' take long t' map out a person, 'r at least t' get a good grasp on what a person's about. This kid can prob'ly tell yer a good guy. When a kid's talkin' t' someone they consider as a good guy, they tend t' open up. No need t' be so surprised."

"I know, I just...I'm not used to that. To someone talking to me without at least one smart comment about my, well..."

"Upbringin'?" Jazz offered. Mirage nodded.

"Yes."

"Well he doesn' know ya were a noble-born. An' from what it sounds like? This kid wouldn' really care either way. So," Jazz smiled mischievously. "Ya think ya might go visit th' kid again? Sounds like ya enjoy his company..."

Mirage squirmed a bit.

"I...Don't know. I don't want him to think I'm following him or anything of the sort, it would only scare him."

Jazz waved a servo dismissively.

"Ya patrol th' city, mech. Nothin' wrong with jus' casually 'bumping into him' on one of yer patrols, right?" Mirage sent his friend a dry look, despite knowing that Jazz couldn't make out facial expressions. Jazz stood, moving around the table and pausing beside Mirage to pat him on the shoulder. "If your spendin' this much time thinkin' 'bout th' kid, I think tha's a good sign ya wanna be his friend. An' I think it'd be good for ya t' make a human friend, ya could do with practice when it comes t' talkin' with humans anyway. See ya later, mech."

"Goodbye." Mirage replied, watching as the short mech sauntered off.

For such an easy-going mech, Jazz was much smarter than he seemed.

* * *

Cole winced, his leg aching in protest as he walked down the hall towards the front doors of the school. He wondered, absently, how long it would take for his leg to heal this time...

After counting thirty-two steps, the exact number he knew it took to reach the doors, he reached forward. After a split second of feeling around, he found the bar handle and pushed the door open. There was a rush of warm air, and Cole smiled at the gentle breeze that blew past. It was nice, compared to the stuffy school...

Carefully making his way down the front steps, Cole made a ninety degree right turn and started down the sidewalk. He wondered where he should go today. Maybe the library, or he could just sit on the swings at the park at the elementary school next door, he'd always liked the swing set-

A strangled gasp left Cole when a pair of hands roughly shoved him. He nearly fell, but after a moment of tripping about he managed to catch his balance. He could hear laughter, and recognized the voices: Weston and his group of cronies. Bullies to the bone and sporting a collective I.Q of fifteen, they made a sport of bullying Cole.

"Well look who we have here!" Weston jeered. "You lost, bright eyes?"

Cole frowned, fingers tightening around his cane.

"C'mon, just leave me alone!" He implored.

"Ah, but what's the fun in that?" Another shove sent Cole reeling, and he tripped into the grassy quad that served as the frontal landscape of the school. "Aw, did'ja trip, bright eyes? What, didn't _see_ the grass?"

Weston's cronies laughed boisterously, and Cole didn't attempt to rise to his feet, knowing he'd just be shoved down again. It would be best to just let them tease him a little so they'd get bored quickly and leave him be.

"You need some help getting up? Huh?"

Cole struggled as a hand grabbed him by the collar and hefted him up.

"L-let go of me!" Cole demanded. "Leave me alone!"

More laughter and jeering-

"Put him down!"

The sudden interjection of the decidedly adult voice made Weston immediately drop Cole. The dark-haired teen tripped over his feet and nearly fell, but a large, warm hand took hold of his arm and steadied him. A familiar voice spoke to him quietly.

"Are you alright?"

"M-...Mirage?"

"Yes. Now tell me, did these fools hurt you?"

Cole hesitantly shook his head.

"No. No, I'm...I'm okay."

There was a bit of movement, a shift of Mirage's hand position on his arm that made Cole aware that Mirage had turned to face Weston and his groupies.

"You little fools, what did you think you were doing?!" Mirage demanded. "Harassing someone who is blind, is that your idea of _fun_?"

The sharp hiss in which Mirage spoke the last word made even Cole flinch.

"N-no! No man, you've got it wrong! H-he started it-!"

"Don't even try to mislead me, you little fool!" Mirage snapped. "I know what I saw! Now, go home, all of you! And you would do best to avoid doing this again, or your parents will be getting a call from an Autobot, and I'm _sure_ that you all wouldn't want that, would you?"

There was a pause, then stammered apologies and running footsteps. Cole could hardly believe that Mirage would use his status as one of the famous war-hero Autobots to protect him. _Him_!

For a moment there was silence, neither Cole or Mirage speaking. Finally, though, Cole found his voice.

"Th-...Thanks."

Mirage sighed.

"What were those little fools even thinking?" Mirage asked, voice hard. But then his tone softened. "Are you sure you are alright?"

Cole nodded shakily.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm used to it. I'm okay."

"You shouldn't be." Mirage stated, and Cole could all but hear him frowning.

"So...Why are you here?" Cole asked suddenly. He felt his cheeks warm up with a blush as he realized how rude he must sound, and he quickly added, "Not that I'm not happy to get the chance to talk again! I just don't understand-"

"I was on patrol." Mirage interjected. "It was pure luck that I was passing through and saw those fools harassing you."

Cole raised a brow. Over the years he'd learned to hear the undertones in a person's voice that could reveal a person's emotions and, to an extent, if they were being truthful. A slight smile curled at his lips.

"Liar." He declared. "Admit it: you like talking."

A hum.

"Perhaps. But I believe you enjoyed our last conversation too, yes?"

Cole nodded.

"Yeah. You're...probably the first person I've ever been able to consider a friend...sorta. I mean, we've only met once, but you're really nice."

Mirage chuckled.

"I'm glad I made such a good first impression." The mech's holoform (for that was the only explanation for the human hands one Cole's arms mixed with the Autobot's voice) gently dusted Cole off. "You know, if those fools _did_ hurt you, you can tell me..."

Cole frowned.

"I told you they didn't."

"Cole, you have a bruise on your cheek."

Cole froze for a moment, face falling. It took him a moment to recompose himself.

"O-oh, that? I-I just ran into a wall corner, that's all!"

There was a moment in which Mirage didn't speak. Cole became nervous, wondering what else he could say-

"Very well." Mirage hesitantly asked, "I know this is short notice, but would you like to, as you youngling's call it, "hang out"? I would enjoy some company, if you wouldn't mind providing some conversation..?"

Cole beamed.

"Of course!" Any embarrassment at his own over-enthusiasm was overthrown by his excitement at the prospect of being able to talk with Mirage again. "Tha-That'd be great! I don't have to be home until seven-thirty, so I have plenty of time!"

Mirage chuckled, and Cole was grateful when he took hold of the holoform's arm and Mirage obligingly led him to the road without protest.

"Alright then. What should we talk about today? Do you feel up to another battle story?"


	4. Hanging Out

**Hey everyone! As always, thank you to everyone who faved, followed, read and reviewed! You're all amazing! I hope you all continue to review to let me know how you like the story, and share any ideas you might have for the future chapters!**

 **As always, disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Again, please forgive any spelling errors (my 'B' button's still sticky)!**

 **Enjoy reading, and please review with any thoughts/ideas!**

* * *

Cole was excited to spend time with Mirage. Despite having only met the mech once before, he could tell that Mirage was a good person. He had an earnest voice.

He was even more excited that Mirage had decided to take him to one of the local Chinese food restaurants to hang out. Cole had been unable to pack a lunch, he'd had to leave so quickly that morning, and he'd had no money to pay for a school lunch so he was starving. And while he'd only had Chinese food once (he'd snuck it from a takeout container his father had brought home for himself when Cole had been nine) Cole knew it was the best food _ever_. At least in his opinion.

Upon reaching the restaurant and stepping out of Mirage's alt, Cole found he could smell the food already. The spicy-salty scent washed over him like a wave, making Cole's mouth water. He jumped when the human hand of Mirage's holoform took his arm, but Cole relaxed quickly, and Mirage led the teen across the parking lot. Entering the building, they were led to a table by a waitress and, after feeling around a bit, Cole managed to slide into the booth. He felt the feet of Mirage's holoform lightly bump into his own as the holoform slid into the booth across from him. Once Cole ordered a drink, the waitress left and Cole and Mirage were alone.

Cole set his folded cane beside him on the seat and rested his elbows on the table. Placing his hands on the table, fingers spread wide, Cole marveled at the smooth, cold texture of the table surface. Polished marble...

"Would you like me to read the menu for you?" Mirage offered. He sounded hesitant, probably worried his question might offend him, and Cole smiled.

"I'd really appreciate it. Menus generally don't have any braille, so..."

Cole heard the holoform shift a bit, and the teen himself relaxed in his seat, listening quietly as the mech began to read out the choices on the menu, his warm voice providing Cole with a feeling of safety. After a few minutes, Cole decided what he wanted, and the two males were left sitting in silence for a moment. Cole scrambled for something to say.

"So, how have you been? Anything interesting happen to you in the past couple of days?"

A chuckle.

"I've been well, thank you for asking. Nothing all too interesting has happened. Despite being a large robotic alien, you would be surprised by how often I find myself bored with nothing to do."

Cole ducked his head to hide a smile, coughing to disguise a laugh.

"That's a shame." Cole replied, though his smile defied the sympathy in his voice. Mirage gently knocked a foot against Cole's leg in playful retaliation.

"What about you?" Mirage asked, turning the boy's question back at him. "Have you been alright? Anything eventful?"

Cole planted his chin in his hand.

"Things have been fine, but aside from school, everything's been really _boring_."

Mirage chuckled at the childish dislike of boredom.

The waitress returned to their table, setting down a drink by Cole's hand. Ordering his meal, Cole thanked the woman, who accepted his thanks and left Mirage and Cole alone once more. The two, with the ice having been broken, began to converse about the Autobot base just outside of town.

* * *

Mirage watched as Cole carefully picked at his food with a fork, using the utensil in question to find the steaming pile of rice on his plate. It was quite the sight, seeing Cole go about eating. The boy expertly using the utensils supplied to find each separate food, poking and prodding to examine the texture of each food as a means to identify it. All-in-all, Mirage was quite impressed by the boy's independence.

"So if you fought in the Battle of Las Vegas, then you're a war hero. Doesn't the government pay for housing if you want to move out of the base and get a house of your own? Why do you still live in the base?"

Sightless eyes turned up in his direction, making Mirage pause. It was still strange, to have one who couldn't see just _look_ at you...

Quickly regaining his bearings, Mirage answered.

"Like many other Autobots, I prefer the base because there are so few other Cybertronians around that it is reassuring to live around one another. It makes one feel...Less alone."

Mirage watched, intrigued as Cole's face melted into an expression of longing.

"That...That sounds so nice..."

"Cole?" Mirage piped up hesitantly. "Are you alright?"

Cole jolted slightly, pale cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Oh, y-yeah! I'm fine! Just thinking, thats all." The boy scooped up rice on his fork and ate. Once he swallowed, the boy commented, "So you must have some friends there. I mean, with you living on the base and all..."

Mirage understood the unvoiced question: can you tell me about your friends?

Smiling, Mirage rested his folded hands on the table. When he saw Cole feeling around for his drink, Mirage gently pushed the glass into his hand. As the boy took a drink, he offered a reply.

"I have a few, though I prefer to keep to myself. There's Jazz, he's a very good friend. He is, technically, my boss: head of special ops. He's a very...Relaxed sort of mech. Perhaps a little too lax at times. But he's very much kind and friendly, I think you both would get along, you both share some common ground." Seeing Cole perk up at this, Mirage continued, "He was...Blind, just as you are, when he was a youngling. He has a visor now that helps him, but I believe you and him could understand one another very well."

Cole didn't even blink at the mention of his blindness, nor did he miss a beat.

"He must be a great guy, for you to talk so highly about him."

Mirage, relieved that he hadn't offended the teen or made things awkward, nodded.

"He's a very good friend. There are others on base who I consider friends as well. Prowl, First Aid, Drift and a few others."

Cole's expression became distant, the teen playing with his fork absentmindedly.

"That...Sure is a lot of friends..."

Mirage's face fell at the boy's soft, saddened tone. What in the world was wrong, he wondered...

"Cole?"

The boy jolted and quickly shook his head to himself, forcing a smile and digging into his meal once more.

"C'mon, tell me more about the other 'bots you live with." He implored.

Mirage nodded hesitantly, despite the fact Cole couldn't see him. Even as he complied and told Cole about the other Autobots, he couldn't help but wonder just why he felt like something was wrong...

* * *

Mirage grinned as Cole laughed.

"No way, that really happened?!" The young teen demanded, milky white eyes shinning with mirth. Mirage nodded, continuing to push the swing the boy was seated upon.

After the Chinese restaurant, Cole had suggested they go back to the street where both the High school and Elementary school to swing on the swing set (which apparently was one of Cole's favorite things to do). Mirage, seeing the excitement the boy showed at the prospect of going to the park, had agreed.

And so now, with Cole sitting on the swing, Mirage retold some of the funny stories of happenings among the Autobot ranks as he pushed the swing.

"It did." He replied to the boy's incredulous question. "The speeding driver was drunk, brushed his car up against Sunstreaker's side, and scraped off a large streak of his paint. After that, Sunstreaker chased the driver down, threw him out of his car and crushed the car under his pede. He got quite a long lecture from not only Optimus but Prowl as well."

Cole laughed, swinging his legs slightly to help get himself higher.

"Sounds like he's got a temper, this Sunstreaker guy."

"He does." Mirage agreed, moving to stand in front of the swing. His sharp optics (well, eyes, considering this was his holoform) caught the bruise that stained Cole's cheek. Looking closer, Mirage was surprised to see similar purple-blue marks peeking out from Cole's left sleeve. And now that he thought about it, he'd seen Cole limping whenever he walked, favoring his leg.

The boy was hurt, but when had it occurred? During the run in with the bullies earlier? Before that? Mirage felt worry twist in his chassis. He had a sinking feeling of dread...

In that moment, as he watched the young human swing back and forth with an expression of pure elation, Mirage promised himself that he would keep an optic on the boy, just in case.

Cole canted his head slightly, listening for something. Or rather, some _one_.

"Mirage? Are you still there?"

"Right here." Mirage replied shortly, reaching out as the boy swung forward and gently tapping his foot so the teen could know where he was.

Cole jumped slightly, surprised that the mech was now in front of him, but then he smiled.

"You suddenly got all quiet. What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Mirage replied.

Cole snorted.

"Liar. I can smell the smoke you're thinking so hard."

Mirage chuckled at the joke. Cole laughed as well, and soon there was a companionable silence. For a few minutes, there was nothing but the creak of the rusted chains of the swing and the rustle of trees in the gentle breeze.

Finally, Cole spoke, voice hesitant.

"Do you...Do you think we can meet up again in a few days?" Mirage blinked, taken aback by the question. Cole continued quickly, "I-its just I really like hanging out with you! You're...You're probably the closest thing I've ever had to a friend. The first person who's treated me like I'm...Like I'm _normal_."

Mirage's face fell. When the swing swung forward, the mech took hold of either side of the swing seat, effectively stopping the swing in the air. Cole's knees were gently pressed against the holoform's chest.

"You _are_ normal, Cole." He stated firmly, staring up into glazed, blank eyes. He felt he had to meet the boy's gaze for some reason, despite Cole being unable to see. "Never allow yourself to think that you are not."

Cole averted his eyes, fingers tightening around the swing chains. His expression was vulnerable.

"That's nice of you to say, Mirage, but-"

"No. No but's. Cole, you may be blind, but that does not make you strange. Everyone has something unique about them: a talent, a disability... But that does _not_ mean you are abnormal or should be treated differently than anyone else."

Cole didn't seem to quite believe him, eyes still averted and the boy now biting the inside of cheek. Slowly, he nodded.

"Alright." He wiggled a bit, knees pressing into the holoform's collarbone. "Can, uh...Can you let go? Its a little weird- y'know, being midair..."

Mirage hummed in acknowledgement, gently lowering the swing until Cole's feet touched the ground. After a moment of silence, Mirage spoke.

"As for whether or not we can "hang out" again in a few days...I'd be honored." A smile lit Cole's face, and Mirage felt his spark warm at the sight. "You're a good youngling, and I enjoy your company." He added.

Mirage couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a child so excited, and the mech was already mentally planing his next together with Cole, much to his own surprise.


	5. One of Those Days

**Ta-dah! New chapter!**

 **As always, thank you so much to those of you who have faved, followed, reviewed and even just read this story! I appreciate it! Please continue to let me know your thoughts on the story, and pleasepleasePLEASE share any ideas you have for the story! I love hearing your guys' ideas, they inspire me, and I always give credit if I use one of your ideas!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, I have a sticky 'B' button and can't afford to fix it or get a new computer DX**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The past month and a half had, admittedly, been the best of Cole's life. He'd never had a friend before, but he'd always wanted one. And now he had one, in the form of Mirage.

Cole and Mirage hung out at least three days a week, and Cole suddenly found life so much more bearable. Mirage always took him to places he liked: the park, a small restaurant or fast food place, any place where Cole felt happy and they could just hang out and...and _talk_.

They talked about anything and everything. They talked mostly about Mirage, the Autobot base, Mirage's friends and the missions Mirage had gone on. Sometimes Cole would explain a human concept to Mirage that the mech didn't quite understand, the most humorous time being when Cole had to find a way to explain what "walk a mile in someone else's shoes" meant ("But I am Cybertronian, I could never fit in a human's pair of shoes." "I'm telling you, its not meant literally!").

And there were those occasional times when the two of them would just sit. When neither of them spoke, and Cole would listen to the sounds that surrounded them and the gentle, humming whir of Mirage's inner workings.

No matter what they were doing, talking or just sitting in companionable silence, Cole was happy to just have a friend finally.

Still, it was a weird experience to have someone around who cared about his wellbeing. It was awkward when, after a particularly brutal night at home, Mirage would ask what had happened. He'd ask about the bruises and bandages, and Cole would have to make up an excuse that he was quite sure Mirage never believed. And then Cole would end up feeling guilty, and that was never fun.

But Cole would just grin and bear it. He wasn't about to lose his first ever friend just because he wasn't the best at coming up with cover stories. Besides, he didn't need a _good_ excuse, just _a_ excuse.

Cole sighed as he shook off that train of thought, folding his hands behind his head. It was Friday, probably around ten-thirty at night, if Cole had to guess, judging by the lack of the sound of traffic on the main road that was just down the block and the chirp of crickets in the front yard that could be heard through the open window. Cole was relaxing, laying on his bed (if it could even really be called that, it was only a twin-size mattress with a thin blanket and flat pillow). His room wasn't all too exciting, with nothing to entertain the bored teen. It was only five broad steps in each direction, Cole had counted that himself when he'd been younger, and aside from his bed, his textbooks and his school supplies in his backpack, there was nothing in the form of decoration.

Here, in this tiny room, it was just Cole and his thoughts.

Cole jolted, sitting up stark straight when he heard the front door slam open, and the boy could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he heard his father's voice cursing and grumbling. Cole could hear stumbling footsteps, and a crash as something was knocked over and shattered against the ground. His father was drunk. While his dad wasn't a dangerous man even when he was sober, he was a downright _terror_ when he was drunk.

There was more stumbling and cursing, then the man raised his voice and called out.

"Cole!"

Cole cringed and held his breath, hoping if he didn't reply, then maybe his father would move on and leave him alone. He sounded like he was drunk enough to just forget about him...

" _COLE_!"

Cole gulped, hesitantly standing. His dad wasn't going to just leave him be, that was now apparent. It was best if he just went downstairs and got whatever eating he was in for over with. Feeling around, he found the knob to his door and opened it, stepping out. He made his way downstairs, halting when he reached the ground floor. He could hear his father in the foyer, by the front door, and he could smell stale smoke on the man. He'd been smoking again.

"Did...Did you need something, dad?" Cole asked, voice hoarse in his dry throat. He heard a grunt, and footsteps before a large hand gripped his arm in a bruising grip. Cole had to resist the strong urge to pull away, knowing that if he did he'd only anger his father more and that would make everything worse.

"You!"

Cole's nose wrinkled as, when his father spoke, the man's warm breath fanned over his face, smelling strongly of alcohol. Steeling his nerves, Cole spoke to his father gently.

"Dad, I...I think you should go to bed, you've had too much to drink-"

The air left Cole's lungs with a whoosh as he was roughly shoved away. Pain danced up his spine when his back collided with a wall, and his arm throbbed where his father's hand had been moments before.

"Shut up!" The boy's father bellowed, making Cole wince. "You don't know anything! You can't even see! Don't go around talking total crap like that!" A hand grabbed Cole by the shirt, and the teen was thrown to the ground. The teen jumped when, as his arms flew out to break his fall, glass shards cut into his hands. It was whatever his father had broken earlier, Cole realized. "Clean it up!" The boy's father demanded.

Cole quickly nodded, ducking his head to hide his face. He listened as his father stumbled off towards his room, waiting until he heard a door slam shut before he relaxed again. Cole sighed to himself, lifting his hands from the ground. White hot pain of shallow cuts wove across his palms, and Cole used one hand to carefully check the other. No shards had stuck to his hand, and the injuries weren't too serious. Painful, yes, and bleeding of course, but nothing he couldn't handle. All things considered, he'd gotten off very lightly this time.

Cole carefully stood, ignoring the pain in his back as he walked to the kitchen (making sure to count how many steps he took so he could find his way back to the mess) to get a garbage bag and the broom and dustpan. Grabbing said items made his hands throb, but he just grit his teeth against the ache and went back into the hall. He counted the steps once again, and when he reached eight, he carefully knelt down, setting the broom and dustpan beside him. Then, holding the garbage bag open with his left hand, he felt around gingerly for the larger shards of shattered...Glass? Porcelain? He wasn't quite sure. As he found one of the larger shards and felt it, he decided it was too thick to be glass. It had probably been the crummy lamp on the end table that had been used as a form of decoration. The house wouldn't suffer from this, it probably looked better now in fact.

Cole flinched when a small shard sliced his fingertips, but he just pursed his lips and chucked the shard into the trash bag.

The next hour was spent with Cole picking porcelain pieces from the nooks and crannies of the old, cracked wood floor. He all but held his breath, hoping to stay quiet enough that he wouldn't wake his father and incur his wrath.

* * *

Mirage sighed, holoform shifting restlessly where it stood leaning on his alt with crossed arms.

Cole was late. Cole was _never_ late (kind of strange, considering he couldn't really check the time). And so Mirage couldn't help but worry.

A familiar click of something metal tapping against concrete drew Mirage's attention, and the 'bot smiled when he saw Cole coming down the sidewalk, cane in hand-

Mirage's face fell when he saw how gingerly the boy was holding his cane. Upon looking closer, the mech realized that the boy had his hands wrapped up in a thin layer of linen bandages that, upon inspection, were stained a light pinkish-red in some places, and his fingers were covered in cheap plastic band-aids.

The teen looked as if he hadn't gotten much sleep, dark circles under his pale, milky eyes. His dark brown hair was tousled, and his skin looked paler than usual.

"Cole?"

The boy jumped when he heard his name, then smiled in Mirage's general direction.

"Hey. I'm late, aren't I?"

"By half-an-hour." Mirage confirmed, moving over and meeting the boy half way. He took hold of Cole's free hand by the wrist and turned the hand palm up. "What happened?"

Cole tried to pull away, but Mirage held fast. The mech saw a brief flicker of fear and worry pass over Cole's face, which was quickly schooled down.

"Nothing, there was just a little accident last night." The boy stated, voice falsely relaxed. "I'm fine. And I was late because I had to redo the bandages, that's all."

Frowning, Mirage guided the teen to his alt mode, popping open the passenger-side door.

"Sit." He ordered sternly. Cole sighed but, folding up his cane, did as told. He sat sideways in the passenger seat so that his legs still remained outside of the car, and fell still. Mirage's holoform knelt down, gently taking hold of Cole's left wrist and unwrapping the linen wraps.

Beneath the blood-stained strips were a large number of tiny but surely painful nicks that thread over the boy's hand like embroidery. Most were scabbed over, but a couple deeper cuts still wept droplets of blood. If Mirage had to guess, beneath the band-aids were similar cuts and nicks.

"Cole..." Mirage breathed, voice pained and worried. The boy winced, guilt flashing across his expressive face. "What happened? Have you seen a medic? I should take you to see one-"

"No!" Cole quickly protested, yanking his hand away. He clumsily fumbled with the linen bandages, re-wrapping his hand quickly. "I'm fine, Mirage. Really! I-I used some antiseptic and everything, I handled everything! I don't need a doctor or anything."

Mirage sent the boy a disapproving look.

"You can't dismiss this, Cole! Your hands are shredded to bits! You need a doctor-"

"Mirage, just forget about it!" Cole demanded, looking frustrated now. He went to run a hand through his hair, but thought better of it and rested his hand back in his lap. He sent a pleading look in Mirage's direction. "Please, let's just go hang out somewhere..."

There was a long silence, in which Mirage debated what to do. He couldn't just let Cole go without medical attention, some of those cuts looked very painful, infected even. He needed a doctor, he needed some stitches from what it looked like and Mirage knew that something was very, _very_ wrong here and he needed to find out what, and he needed someone who had a better knowledge on humans. But he couldn't take Cole to the hospital, Cole knew the town like the back of his hand. If Mirage even turned in the general direction of the hospital, Cole would know where they were going and demand to be let out so he could go home. Finally, Mirage formulated a plan.

"Alright." Mirage stated, releasing the teen's hands and watching the boy turn forward in his seat. Disabling his holoform, Mirage started off down the road and, without telling Cole, he silently commed Ratchet. It took only a moment for the grumpy medic to answer his comlink.

 _ ***"If this call is about anything less than a life-threatening situation-"***_

Ignoring the thinly veiled promise of a wrench to the helm, Mirage cut the medic off.

*"I apologize for the suddenness of my call, Ratchet, but I promise that this is very important. I need you to meet me in town in fifteen minutes at these coordinates."* The mech sent Ratchet a databurst with said coordinates, which were to an old park that more often than not was unoccupied. *"Your digression would be appreciated."*

There was a brief moment of silence, the medic no doubt surprised by Mirage's brisk tone. But this silence passed quickly, and when Ratchet replied, his voice was serious.

 _ ***"I'm on my way. What is this about? Were you injured, or-"***_

*"Not me, no."* Mirage replied quickly. *"A friend. A human friend, so please bring your human medical supplies."*

 _ ***"How bad is the damage?"***_

*"His hands are cut quite badly, I believe he might need stitches and it looks like a few of the cuts are in danger of becoming infected."* Mirage hesitated, then, *"I...Also believe there might be more damage that he's hiding, but I'm not sure. I feel as if there's something very wrong, but I can't just ask him. He's only a youngling, I believe he'd panic if I asked any questions..."*

Another pause. When Ratchet spoke again, the medic sounded almost downtrodden.

 _ ***"You suspect abuse?"***_

The word "abuse" made Mirage's spark twist sharply and his tanks churn.

*"I don't know."* He replied hoarsely. Clearing his voice box, he continued, *"I know I've seen him injured quite a bit, and I know it isn't from school bullies- I put a stop to that over a month ago. He won't go to a hospital, Ratchet. Right now he needs his hands looked at. If you think you can determine whether or not he's abused or not from his health, then we will, as the human saying goes, "cross that bridge when we come to it"."*

Ratchet sighed.

 ** _*"Very well. Make sure he doesn't use his hands, he could make things worse. I'll be there in a few minutes, I'm already on my way."*_**

*"Understood."* Mirage replied. He paused, then added more quietly. *"Thank you."*

Ratchet only grunted, and then cut off the com connection.


	6. Medical Help

**Hey everyone!**

 **So, first of all, as always, thank you to those who've read, faved, followed and reviewed, you're all awesome! Please keep telling me what you think about the story! Also, share ideas! Who should Cole get close to? What should happen when Mirage finds out about Cole's dad? Share what you think!**

 **Also, I wanted to let you all know that if you like TFP and Batman, I have a crossover I'm working on that involves both! It's only three chapters long so far, but I'd love it if you all would go take a look at it and tell me your thoughts on it!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for spelling errors, my 'B' button is still sticky XP**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"So...What're we doing here?" Cole asked as Mirage's holoform helped him out of the car. "We're at the old park on the North-East side, right?"

"That's right." Mirage confirmed, holoform vanishing. Changing out of his alt mode, Mirage gently picked up the teen in a servo. "You really know this town like the back of your hand, don't you?"

Cole smiled up in the general direction of Mirage's face.

"Kinda have to, since I can't exactly look at a map." He joked lightly.

Mirage chuckled despite still feeling worry for his young friend. He found it admirable how Cole could speak lightly about his disability to make others feel at ease around him.

"I suppose you have a point." He conceded, sitting down.

Usually, Mirage would avoid sitting on grass. It got between his plates and itched something fierce, but right now his main concern was Cole and so he relaxed, hoping that if he pretended nothing was wrong, Cole wouldn't suspect. Mirage had a feeling once Ratchet got to the park and Cole realized what was going on, then scrap was going to go down (and more likely than not, Cole wouldn't be too happy with him either).

Cole turned his face towards the warmth of the sun, breathing in the clean air.

"I guess this is a pretty good place to hang out." The teen commented, relaxing against Mirage's thumb. "Its nice and quiet." He added in a wistful voice.

Mirage hummed in acknowledgement, watching his young friend quietly. It was nice to see him so at ease. It wasn't often the boy let his guard down, not with how cruel his peers could be. So this moment of peace...It was nice.

"Y'know, I used to come here a lot when I was little." Cole suddenly commented. Mirage raised a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Cole nodded. His tone became hesitant. "Back...Back when my mom was alive and...and back when I could still see. I was...Probably about six."

Mirage froze, optics widening. Cole never disclosed information about his family, or the details about his disability. Mirage didn't dare speak, lest the boy clamp up.

There was a breathless moment in which Cole collected his thoughts, his expressive face going through several emotions before settling on something that was bitter-sweet.

"My mom...She'd bring me here to play. I know there's no playground or anything, but it didn't matter. We'd just sit around and play games like tag and hide and seek, and we'd sit around and read for hours..."

"That sounds very nice." Mirage stated softly. Cole nodded, face showing his mind was miles away.

"It w-was." Cole ducked his head, clearing his throat quickly when his voice cracked with emotion.

Mirage's face fell, and he gently ran a digit over Cole's head in what he hoped was a soothing way. He felt Cole relax against thumb, and decided he had to be something right.

They sat in silence for a moment, the Cole smiled up at Mirage.

"You're a good friend, you know that? I really like having someone to talk to."

The statement made guilt twist in Mirage's spark. Scrap, now he felt even worse about contacting Ratchet. He knew it was for Cole's own good, but still...

"You're a good friend as well." Mirage replied, optics softening as Cole's face lit up at that. "I enjoy spending time with you. Most humans make me...Uncomfortable. But you do not."

"Maybe because I'm just a kid." Cole suggested. His nose wrinkled as he added, "I mean, adults usually approach everyone with that...Y'know, _judgey_ sort of attitude."

Mirage raised his brows. The boy made a fair point there.

"Perhaps." He agreed.

Mirage grimaced when he heard the rumble of an approaching vehicle. Ratchet had arrived.

Cole had heard him too, evident by how the teen tilted his head to better hear. The smile left Cole's face, and a pale hand quickly went to the hood of his hoodie, pulling it up over his head to hide his face (a habit of the boy that Mirage noticed happened when Cole heard strangers approaching and was feeling particularly self-conscious).

"Who's there?" Cole asked, worry coloring his voice.

"Easy there." Mirage soothed, running a digit up and down Cole's upper back. "No reason to worry. Its only a friend."

Cole still looked wary.

"A friend..?"

"His name is Ratchet. He's the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots."

Panic flashed across Cole's expression, followed by anger.

"You told someone?!" The boy demanded. "I told you, I don't need a doctor! How could you-?!"

"Cole, your hands are in horrible shape! Several of those cuts are deep enough that you require stitches, and quite a few look as if infection is settling in. You. Need. A doctor." Mirage emphasized the last four words, desperate to make the boy understand.

Ratchet had shifted out of his alt mode and was by now approaching Mirage.

"I came as quickly as I could." The medic told Mirage. Blue optics flickered to the small, hooded teen in the spy's servos, and Ratchet's expression softened a fraction. "Is this him?"

Cole frowned, crossing his arms and hunching his shoulders slightly in a protective way. Mirage nodded in answer to Ratchet's question.

"It is. This is Cole."

Nodding with a grunt, Ratchet held a servo out. Mirage hesitated, then looked to Cole.

"I'm going to hand you over to Ratchet so that he can look over your hands, alright? You can trust him. I promise you that you can."

Cole looked in Mirage's direction with an expression of betrayal, and it made the spy's spark twist.

Ratchet gently took the boy, letting Cole lean against his thumb to stay upright.

"Hello, Cole." The medic greeted, voice softer than usual. "My name is Ratchet. Mirage told me you hurt your hands, may I see?"

Cole hesitated, turning his head in the direction of the medic's voice.

Mirage noted that Ratchet paused when he saw the scarring that wove over Cole's eyes, and when the white and orange mech glanced at him, Mirage only shook his head. Now wasn't the time to ask.

Shaking off his initial surprise, Ratchet peered down at Cole's hands, taking in the sight of the bandages and frowning at the blood-stained strips of linen.

"I believe my holoform would be best suited for this." He stated, handing Cole back over to Mirage. "Let me change back into my vehicular form, and I then I can see about patching him up."

Mirage nodded, watching as the medic did so. White and orange plates folded and gears shifted, and soon an ambulance was before the spy. The doors at the rear of the vehicle opened, a holoform hopping out with a medical kit for humans.

"Go on and sit him down here." Ratchet's voice came from the holoform, which gestured to the back of the ambulance.

Mirage gently sat Cole down on the edge with care, waiting for a moment to ensure Cole didn't try to run off before he backed away and gave Ratchet the space he needed to work.

Cole flinched rather violently as Ratchet's holoform took hold of his hand with care. Ratchet grimaced.

"Apologies." He muttered. "It isn't often I work with a patient who is blind, I forgot you might need fair warning before I do something. I'll do my best to let you know what I am doing ahead of time."

Cole didn't reply, expression mistrustful and hesitant. Ratchet and Mirage shared a look before the medic's fingers went to the edge of the bandage wraps.

"I'm going to undo the bandaging on both of your hands so I can assess the damage." Ratchet explained calmly.

Cole appeared unsure, and he canted his head and listened for something. Realizing Cole was searching for him, Mirage kneeled down close by, ensuring he made enough noise for the boy to locate him.

"Its alright." Mirage comforted. "Ratchet is the best medic there is. He won't do anything to harm you."

Cole still seemed nervous, but didn't protest as Ratchet unwound the linen wraps from his right hand.

Ratchet grimaced as he took in the sight of the collection of cuts on Cole's hand. Setting aside the pink-stained bandages, Ratchet took a closer look at the injuries. His lips pressed into a grim line.

"It looks like a few of these cuts are risking infection. One in particular is deep enough that stitches are necessary." Ratchet glanced up at Cole. "How did you manage to cut up your hands so badly?"

The teen hesitated, sightless eyes turning away as Cole bit his lower lip.

"I...I broke a lamp and tried to clean it up."

Ratchet frowned.

"Unless you've forgotten, you _can't see_. You should have gotten someone to help you."

Cole only shrugged helplessly. Ratchet sighed, shaking his head to himself as he opened his medical kit and pulled out a bottle of antiseptic and some wads of cotton.

"I need to disinfect these cuts. It'll sting, just warning you now."

Cole nodded. When Ratchet opened the bottle of disinfectant, the boy's nose wrinkled slightly. The expression coaxed a chuckle from Ratchet.

"Now there's no need to make such a face. It doesn't smell that bad."

"It stings my nose." Cole retorted, pressing the back of his forearm over his mouth and nose in an attempt to block the smell. Ratchet's holoform rolled its eyes, then went about cleaning up the cuts and gashes. Cole cringed, no doubt experiencing the stinging pain of antiseptic on an open wound. Ratchet's gaze flickered to the bruises that peeked out from the sleeves of Cole's hoodie.

"You know..." The medic spoke, voice quiet. "I have some salve that could take care of these bruises you have..."

From the barest of moments, the mention of his bruises made Cole freeze up. He recovered quickly, though, using his free hand to tug down his sleeve.

"Th-thats okay." He quickly choked out. "I'll be fine. I get bruises a lot - I'm really clumsy."

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

"Youngling, I've seen many things in my time as a medic. Bruises that are in the shape of a human handprint? Those generally do not come from being "clumsy"." Cole half-heartedly tried to pull his hand from Ratchet's grip, but the medic held on firmly. "Hold still." Ratchet demanded. "If you move you may worsen these cuts."

"Calm down, Cole." Mirage soothed, hoping to appease the worried youth. "Ratchet only wants to help, he thought you would like to have a way to ease the pain from your bruises."

"He's poking his nose in my business!" Cole protested. "He has no right to do that! I don't even know him!"

"He's only concerned, Cole. Ratchet is a good person, he wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable. He was only trying to offer help."

Cole shook his head.

"But I don't need help! I'm fine!"

The boy jumped as a wad of cotton soaked in antiseptic was pressed against his palm firmly, causing a jolt of pain to shoot across his hand.

"This is not "fine"." Ratchet retorted sternly. "A couple of these cuts require stitches, and I'm willing to bet that your other hand is in the same sorry state was this one, if not worse. Unless you know how to stitch up your own hand, you most certainly need help."

Cole scowled, pale cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment.

"I'm not helpless, you know!"

"I wasn't implying that you were." Ratchet replied gruffly, setting aside the disinfectant. "I'm going to numb part of your hand so I can stitch these cuts up." He informed.

Cole appeared surprised that he was being given fair warning from the medic. The surprise on his face was quickly replaced with a grimace as he felt the prick of a needle, followed by a numb tingling that spread over his palm.

Silence fell as Ratchet worked with the quick efficiency he was known for. Once he'd finished stitching the deeper gashes on Cole's hand, he tenderly wrapped gauze around the boy's palm and replaced the band-aids on his fingers with new ones. He then moved on to tend to the boy's other hand. It was as the medic was disinfecting the cuts that Cole spoke once more, this time to Mirage.

"I told you I didn't need a doctor." The boy said, voice soft and hesitant. "Why...Why didn't you listen to me?"

Mirage felt his spark twist with guilt, and it was hard to keep this emotion off his faceplates.

"Because you needed help." Mirage replied, his voice just as gentle. "I don't like to see my friends in pain, and that includes you."

"Mirage was right to contact me." Ratchet stated quietly, not lifting his gaze from his work. "If these cuts had become infected, you could've gotten very sick, you would've ended up in more pain than you are in now."

"I still don't like that he went behind my back like that." Cole stated, voice hardening. Ratchet sent the youth a bemused look.

"There are many things in this world that are worse than having a medic tend to your injuries, boy. You'd do well to remember that."


	7. True Friendship

**Its finally here! The newest chapter! Woohoo!**

 **So...I know its been awhile since I last posted a chap, I'm sorry TT_TT It's been crazy the past few weeks, between holidays, my birthday and moving, along with the horrible ailment known as writer's block, this chapter took much longer than I wanted it to take DX**

 **As always, thank you for the faves, follows and reviews! You're all awesome, I hope you know! Please keep reviewing, and PLEASE share ideas for this story! Should Cole meet Jazz? Should Cole get seriously hurt? Please help me out here!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors! My 'B' button is still sticky, and it kinda throws me off when I type DX**

 **Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

It was when Ratchet was finishing up with the stitches on Cole's other hand that the medic opened a silent com channel with Mirage.

 _ ***"Have you ever seen him sustain this sort of damage before?"***_

Mirage grimaced.

*"The cuts on his hands aren't common, but bruises like the ones on his arms are...frequent. Though they've never looked so much like a human handprint before. The ones he has now are far more defined than usual."*

Ratchet's face darkened.

 _ ***"I've seen bruises like this only on humans who've suffered abuse."***_ The holoform's gaze flickered up to Mirage momentarily. _***"What do you know about his home life?"***_

Mirage frowned, mulling this over for a moment. He did a quick review of the information he'd gathered about Cole over the past month and a half, decided what would be alright to disclose, then answered.

*"I know he lives with his father, his mother died when he was younger. I'm afraid he doesn't often divulge the details of his personal life with me, so that is all I know."*

Ratchet grimaced at this. Turning his attention to Cole, the medic spoke in a quiet, gentle tone as he wrapped up the boy's hand.

"Now, I don't want you picking at the bandages. Avoid activities that have a heavy reliance on the use of your hands, and if you suspect you might be getting a bad infection, I want you to tell Mirage so he can contact me and I can have a look." A stern finger was pointed at the teen, even though he couldn't see it. "And don't even try to hide any infection you may get, its no use. Us Cybertronians are capable of running scans that can detect any possible virus in the human body, so Mirage will know you have an infection one way or another if you contract one." Cole quietly listened, tilting his head a bit to hear better when he heard Ratchet shuffle through the objects in his medical kit. "Now, roll up your sleeves. Those bruises are too severe to be left alone, and this ointment will do wonders."

Cole hesitated at this, fingers clamping down around the bottoms of his sleeves for a moment, as if to protect them from being rolled up. Yet, hearing a displeased huff from Ratchet, the teen quickly gave in and gingerly pulled his sleeves up to his elbows, revealing the colorful array of bruises that marred his skin in a colorful, horrible sort of patchwork. Shapes that were clearly in the form of hands wrapped around Cole's skinny forearms, and the sight made Mirage's tanks churn. He and Ratchet exchanged a look.

 _ ***"Ensure you save an image file of this in your memory banks."***_ The medic said shortly through their private com channel. Mirage nodded stiffly.

The idea of keeping such a terrible image in his reserve memory banks was grim, but Mirage understood why Ratchet was making such a request. In his years on Earth, Mirage has learned many things, including the fact that if a child was abused, and their abuser was to be prosecuted for such horrid actions, then visual proof was a must. Bruises that formed cruel imprints of hands definitely counted as visual evidence.

Closing his medical kit with a snap, Ratchet's holoform carefully lifted Cole down from the edge of the ambulance, the boy jumping slightly at the unexpected touch.

"Alright." The medic grunted. "Now that my work here is done, I need to return to the base."

Cole hesitantly nodded in understanding.

"I...Uh...Thank you. Y'know, for...for patching me up."

Ratchet appeared surprised, then his expression softened a fraction.

"You do not need to thank me. I am a medic, and it is my duty to help those who are injured."

Cole hesitantly nodded, tilting his head up towards the medic's voice.

"Still, thanks."

Ratchet grunted, then, after disengaging his holoform and shifting out of his alt mode, he looked at Mirage.

"Make sure he eats. My scans show he hasn't eaten in quite a while, and that will not contribute anything good to his health."

While Cole blushed embarrassedly, Mirage nodded.

"Of course."

Seeming satisfied, Ratchet turned away.

"Good. Now, if there are no other pressing medical emergencies, I need to return to base."

"Thank you for your assistance." Mirage said gratefully. Ratchet only waved off the thanks.

"As I told Cole, it is my duty. Just keep a better optic on him, I don't want to hear of him trying to pick up broken lamps all on his own again, understood?"

Cole frowned in the medic's general direction.

"I'm not his responsibility, he can't exactly watch me twenty-four-seven."

"Yes, well, he can at least do his best to try and keep you out of trouble." Ratchet retorted, not at all off-put by the boy's snappish statement (then again, he'd dealt with patients far more troublesome than a teenage boy).

Cole huffed, turning away from the medic and sulking. Ratchet only rolled his optics before glancing to Mirage. The look in the medic's optics was easy to read: "Keep a close optic on him".

Mirage only inclined his helm.

Considering Ratchet was just as suspicious as Mirage was concerning Cole's life at home, Mirage was far more worried about his young friend now, and was prepared to do whatever was necessary to protect him.

* * *

After parting ways with Ratchet, Mirage took Cole to his favorite restaurant: the small Chinese place that was just West of the main highway. Mirage was hoping that Cole might be more willing to forgive him for calling Ratchet for medical assistance if he bought him his favorite food.

However, as he and the boy sat in the restaurant in uncomfortable silence, Mirage could tell that even buying the boy his favorite meal wasn't going to help the situation.

As Mirage watched Cole, the boy in question quietly stirred his drink with a straw, seeming unwilling to break the silence.

Mirage really wondered if he'd screwed everything up. He knew Cole hadn't wanted any medical aid, and had Cole been anyone else, Mirage might've respected his wishes.

The thing was, Cole wasn't someone else, and Mirage for some odd reason couldn't let the boy go through pain when he could do something about it. He wished he could make Cole understand...

Steeling his nerves, Mirage finally spoke.

"Cole."

The boy paused, the clank of ice cubes against glass halting as his hand fell still. He didn't turn his eyes towards Mirage's voice, and Mirage saw the teen purse his lips. The 'bot didn't let this deter him.

"Cole, please talk to me."

Another long moment of silence followed, then Cole spoke up, voice little more than a murmur.

"You called a doctor even though I didn't want one."

Mirage looked mournful.

"I know."

Cole's face contorted with anger.

"You're supposed to be my friend! I'm supposed to be able to trust you!"

Mirage didn't reply. From years of experience as a member of the Special Ops, he knew how to read people, and he knew right now that Cole didn't want to have a conversation. He wanted to get things of his chest. It didn't take more than a few moments for Cole to continue.

"I just don't get it! How could you go behind my back like that?! I thought if there was anyone I could trust to be a good friend and respect me and my wishes, it'd be you!"

Mirage looked down at the table, feeling the sting of the boy's biting words. Cole gave a sound of frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"I mean, _why_? Why couldn't you just leave things alone?! I told you I was fine, I _told_ you, but you didn't listen!" Cole looked back up, expression betrayed. "For once I thought there was someone I could trust and talk to about anything...I've always wanted that..."

Mirage felt his spark twist painfully.

"Cole, I promise you can trust me-"

"You went behind my back!" Cole snapped, making Mirage wince. "You say I can trust you, but how can I when I tell you something private and you go and tell a complete stranger!"

Mirage reached forward, gently touching the boy's arm. He grimaced when Cole flinched.

"I understand that you're mad, Cole. You have every right to be. But would you be willing to listen for a few minutes and let me explain myself?"

Cole hesitated, empty eyes flickering away for a moment as he considered the request. Mirage waited, hoping the teen would let him explain things. He'd purposely been careful to word things as a request, so that the boy wouldn't feel pressured.

Finally, Cole slumped in his seat. He didn't offer any vocal confirmation, but it was enough of a sign that he was listening. Mirage drew his holoform's hand away, hoping he didn't ruin this chance he was offered.

"I'm sorry that I called a medic for help even when you asked me not to. I know your trust is not easily gained, and the last thing you wanted was to have someone you didn't know prying into your business. I promise you, I didn't contact Ratchet to spite you - I would never do that. You are my friend, and I would never purposefully do or say anything with the intent to hurt you. I only called Ratchet because I was _afraid_."

Cole frowned, tilting his head in confusion.

"Afraid?" He parroted, clearly puzzled.

Mirage nodded, realizing only after a delayed second that the boy couldn't see him doing so.

"Yes. Afraid. As embarrassing as this is to admit...I don't know much about humans, or how to determine if an injury is grave or nothing more than what we Cybertronians would amount to a minor dent. All I know is that when someone is acting as if the slightest touch to their hands hurts like they have been shocked with an energon prod, then that is very, _very_ serious. And when I realized how much pain you were in...I was very much afraid. I was afraid for you, afraid because I know nothing about how to treat human injuries, just...very, _very_ afraid. I knew you didn't wish to see a medic, but I couldn't just let you go the rest of the day in so much pain. I decided that I had to call a medic, but I thought it'd be best if I didn't just take you to a hospital. So I called a medic that I _knew_ I could trust. I've known Ratchet for vorns, and he is not only the best medic there is but also very conscious of discretion. I figured I could at least respect your wish for privacy in that way - no one other than myself and Ratchet know about the state of your hands."

Mirage paused, letting his words settle in. Slowly, as he'd spoken, Cole had begun to relax in his seat. The anger had drained from his face, replaced with surprise and the barest hint of understanding.

"You...You were that worried?" Cole asked hesitantly, voice low, as if he didn't dare believe it.

"Very." Mirage replied solemnly, folding his hands on the table. "You are my friend. Whenever a friend is hurt, I can't help but worry."

Cole shifted a bit in his seat, appearing somewhat uncomfortable.

"I...Don't think anyone's ever been really worried about me before." The teen admitted. "No one at school ever calls a doctor when I come in with bruises or something-"

Cole quickly fell silent, realizing he was saying perhaps a bit too much. Mirage pursed his lips, forcing himself to swallow the questions he wanted to ask: _"This has happened before?", "What bruises?"_

Instead, Mirage settled on pretending he hadn't noticed what the teen said.

"You told me you've never had any close friends before, so I'm sure you've never had someone who worried so much that they would be willing to risk your friendship to help you. Your reaction to this whole situation makes sense, its a whole new experience for you." Mirage gently knocked his foot against Cole's in a companionable way. "When I first made friends among the Autobots, I was surprised as well when I found people were willing to protect me, even if it meant risking the friendship we had."

"Really?" Cole asked, curiosity lighting his face. Mirage chuckled.

"Of course. I remember once I was hurt out in the field, while trying to recover some very important data. I contacted Jazz, the leader of the mission, and told him the situation. I told him to go retrieve the data and leave me to my fate."

Cole leaned forward, rapt with attention, as he always was when Mirage would share a story with him.

"What happened?"

Mirage sighed, shaking his head.

"Jazz refused to listen to me. He said the data could go to the pit, because a friend's life was worth more than any information. He came and rescued me." Mirage smiled slightly. "I was so mad with him I refused to speak with him for a good long while. But I calmed down once I realized Jazz wasn't in any way trying to spite me. He honestly cared about my wellbeing, as any good friend should, and didn't wish to risk that for anything."

A minute or so of silence fell, Cole thinking over Mirage's story. Then,

"Is this the same Jazz that played Electric-Swing music over the Autobot base's intercom system?"

Mirage chuckled. He'd forgotten he'd told that story to Cole a couple weeks back.

"The same. I'm afraid he isn't as good at being professional as he is at being a friend."

Cole ducked his head, laughing shyly. He then offered a hesitant smile in Mirage's direction.

"He sounds like a good friend. Almost as good a friend as you."

Mirage felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Cole had forgiven him, it seemed, and it made Mirage want to slouch back into his seat with relief. He knew he'd risked a lot with this stunt of his, calling Ratchet and all...

He was exceedingly lucky that Cole had such a kind, forgiving soul.

"I'd like to meet him someday." Cole mused, pale fingers wrapping around his water glass.

"Who, Jazz?" Mirage said, taken aback. He then grinned. "I don't know, sometimes his enthusiasm can be a bit..."

"Over the top?" Cole offered.

Mirage chuckled, shaking his head to himself.

"Exactly."


	8. A New Friend

**So finally, after writers block and busyness getting in the way, I have finished this chapter! Woohoo!**

 **As always, thanks to those who have faved, followed and reviewed! Please continue to let me know what you think of the story, and please share your ideas for future chaps!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Sorry for any spelling errors, I have a sticky 'B' button that sometimes sets off my typing DX**

 **Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Mirage sighed, shifting a little on his tires to look wearily at the sleek black and white car beside him.

"Remind me once more how I was persuaded to let you join Cole and I's meeting today?" He asked dryly, earning a chuckle from Jazz.

"C'mon, mech! After talkin' him up t' me for the past two months? I figure its 'bout time I get t' meet the lil' man."

Mirage sighed again.

"Fine. But if Cole is too uncomfortable and doesn't wish for you to accompany us, then you will respect his wishes."

"Don' worry, mech! It'll be fine, kids love th' Jazz-man!"

Mirage wasn't quite sure whether he wanted to laugh at the humorous statement or give his friend a good whack with his passenger-side door. He settled for neither, as he could see Cole coming down the sidewalk. The spy summoned his holoform.

"Cole!" He called out, making the boy give a slight start. "Over here!"

While the teen smiled and made his way over, Jazz's own holoform joined Mirages, standing with crossed arms, leaning casually against the black and white hood of his alt. Mirage could tell the mech was running scans on Cole, since his neural-optic visor could only detect the outlines of shapes.

"Heavy scarrin' tissue over his eyes." Jazz mused solemnly, voice low enough for only Mirage to hear. "He ain' blind naturally like I am."

"No." Mirage agreed, just as quiet. "He isn't."

A frown flickered across Jazz's face for the barest of moment before it was replaced with one of the "masks" Jazz was famous for, and soon Mirage only saw a relaxed smile on his friend's face.

Once Cole was close enough, Mirage took the boy's elbow.

"Good afternoon, Cole."

Cole smiled, and Mirage instantly felt his irritation at Jazz melt away, replaced with warm fondness.

"Hey Mirage. Sorry if I'm a little late, I got a bit turned around on Mulbry Street."

"Its no problem." Mirage steeled his nerves. "Ah, I have a friend, who wanted to join us today."

Cole tensed, becoming a bit more wary.

"A friend?"

Jazz moved forward, purposefully making his approach audible so as to not startle Cole.

"'Ey lil' man!" Jazz greeted, all friendly smiles and jovial intones. "Th' name's Jazz."

Cole perked up, recognizing the name.

"Jazz?" He turned towards Mirage. "He's the one you talk about in lots of your stories, isn't he?"

Mirage chuckled.

"Yes, this is him. He's a good friend, and I've told him about you. Curiosity got the better of him, and he insisted he be allowed to meet you." He leaned down, adding quietly. "If you don't want him to join us today, you can just say so. He will respect your wishes and leave, if he makes you too uncomfortable. I know you usually dislike meeting strangers-"

"Its okay, Mirage." Cole interjected. "If he's a friend of yours, then...Then he can't be too bad, right?"

"Can't argue with logic like that." Jazz stated with a grin, tone chipper. Cole laughed shyly while Mirage sent his friend a dry look before turning his attention back to Cole.

"So, what would you like to do today?" He asked, letting the teen lightly grip the arm of his holoform and guiding him towards his alt.

"Anywhere's okay with me." Cole replied. "Maybe the park? We haven't been there since I met that medic guy, Ratchet, a couple weeks ago..."

The reminder made Mirage wince, but he shook off any discomfort the mention of that uncomfortable day brought.

"Alright. The park it is." He sent Jazz a stern look. "And _you_ had better behave, Jazz, or I swear-"

Jazz held up his hands in surrender.

"Relax, mech! I'll be good, don' worry!"

"Hearing you say that only makes me worry _more_." Mirage muttered, earning a laugh from Cole.

* * *

The park was relatively barren when Jazz, Mirage and Cole arrived. Aside from a small family of four that consisted of a mother and father watching their two young children play on the old playground, no one else was around. It was nice. Peaceful, even.

Once Cole had exited his alt, Mirage changed forms and sat beside his young human companion. They were soon joined by Jazz, who sat on Cole's other side. After a few moments of silence, Cole took it upon himself to start a conversation.

"Jazz, Mirage once told me that you're..." Cole struggled for a moment, seeming unsure whether or not he would offend the 'bot, but he finished all the same, "That you're blind. Like me."

Jazz's expression softened at the boy's hesitance, and he smiled.

"Sure am." He replied, grin widening as Cole's head turned in his general direction. "But I've got a visor t' help me. It lets me make out shapes an' stuff."

Cole looked wistful.

"That sounds great."

Mirage winced, beginning to panic a bit and trying to send Jazz a look that said 'change the subject, you idiot!'. Jazz made a placating gesture to him. He then turned back to Cole.

"It ain' all that, it glitches out sometimes, I've even ran int' a wall a few times, righ' in front of mah boss." He said nonchalantly, making Cole laugh slightly. Jazz shifted so that he sat crosslegged with his forearms resting on his knees. "So, judgin' by th' fact ya know so much 'bout me, I can only assume he's been tellin' ya as much about me as he's told me 'bout you."

Cole's cheeks flushed a dusty red, his pale eyes widening.

"Mirage...Mirage talks about me?"

"Of course I do." Mirage replied. "You are a good friend. I couldn't help but brag a bit," Mirage cleared his vocals embarrassedly, "I, ah...I was a bit overenthusiastic when we first became friends, and couldn't help but talk about you with Jazz."

Cole laughed slightly at the embarrassment that could be heard in Mirage's voice.

"I'm glad I made such a good impression." The boy admitted. "I've never really been someones friend, I was worried I might not be doing so good a job at it..."

Mirage felt his spark twist, and Jazz's expression softened at the teen's admission.

"I'm sure ya've been a real good buddy." Jazz assured. He turned his helm towards Mirage. "Righ', Mirage?"

"He has been. Definitely."

Cole all but glowed under the praise, cheeks flushing a light red. The boy leaned slightly against Mirage's leg plates, and after a moment of surprise, Mirage smiled, doing nothing to dislodge the young human. A knowing smirk twitched at Jazz's lip plates.

"Y'know, Mirage, maybe sometime ya should bring th' kid over to visit the base." The black and white mech commented, grin widening as Mirage jerked slightly, taken aback by the suggestion. Cole, too, seemed a bit alarmed. "C'mon, it'd be great! 'Bee would love th' chance t' meet Cole, an' I'm bettin' even Prowl would like him, considerin' he doesn't cause trouble like th' twins."

Mirage hesitated.

"I don't know, Jazz. I'm worried some of the others, like Bulkhead or Sideswipe, may not be careful where they step. If Cole was hurt..."

"Jus' keep him on yer shoulder. Lots of 'bots with human charges do that!"

Hearing Jazz refer to Cole as his charge, Mirage felt something akin to a pang of longing in his spark. If only he could be Cole's guardian...

Quickly shoving that thought away, Mirage tipped his helm.

"Perhaps. I must ask Optimus first, though."

Mirage looked at Cole. The teen appeared excited, having straightened up slightly, a light in his vacant eyes. The sight made Mirage's expression soften, and he reached down, gently scooping up the teen. Cole jumped, surprised, but he quickly relaxed when he realized what was going on as Mirage placed him on his shoulder. Mirage waited until the boy had a good grip on his plating before moving his servo away and looking back forward.

Jazz simply watched this interaction with a knowing grin.

* * *

Cole had officially decided that Jazz was awesome.

After the park, Mirage and Jazz had taken him to get something to eat at a local fast-food chain restaurant, where Jazz had proceeded to share several stories that had Cole both in awe and laughing more than he had in ages.

It was an added plus that Jazz, seeming to understand him concerning his outlook on his blindness, didn't edge around the subject of his disability, but neither did he purposefully bring it up. It was nice talking with someone who didn't treat him like glass - even Mirage, at times, treated him like he would break at the smallest touch, so Cole found the understanding was a nice change.

But eventually, all good things had to end, and Cole felt an overwhelming sense of dread when it came time that he head home. It was with a healthy dose of anxiety that Cole left the restaurant. While he had his cane out, Cole could feel Mirage's holoform carefully holding his arm in a protective manner. It made him feel somewhat better that Mirage worried so much about him.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like for me to take you home?" Mirage asked. Cole smiled slightly as he heard the undertones of worry in his friend's voice.

"I'm sure, Mirage. I'll be fine. We're only a few blocks away from my house, I can walk it." Cole turned his head slightly towards the sound of footsteps on his other side, hoping he was at least close to looking in Jazz's direction. "It was really great to meet you, Jazz." The teen admitted, smiling shyly. "I hope we get to hang out again some time."

Jazz chuckled, making Cole's smile widen. An arm was thrown over the boy's shoulder, making him give a slight start.

"Was good t' meet'cha too, lil' man!" Jazz replied, his voice betraying the fact that the 'bot was smiling. "Don' worry, we'll hang out again some time! The base gets borin' and my breaks get real dull, so this' a nice lil' change, yeah?"

Cole laughed at the blunt admission while Mirage sighed. Cole got the distinct impression that Mirage was likely shaking his head.

Having counted fifty steps from the fast-food restaurant to the west side of the parking lot, Cole sighed, hesitantly shaking off Mirage's hand.

"I can get home from here." He stated.

"Ya sure, lil' man?" Jazz asked. He didn't sound as if he doubted his independence, Cole mused. Instead Jazz simply sounded like he wanted to make sure Cole knew where they were. Cole nodded, turning his head towards Jazz's voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Twenty steps left of here is the main sidewalk that goes up Watersdale street, and I can cross the street at the four way stop that's about fifty steps that way." Cole waved a hand in the general direction he was speaking of. "No need to worry, I've got this." The teen reassured.

"Can't I just drive you home?" Mirage spoke up. "It would be safer-"

"Ah, c'mon Mirage!" Jazz laughed. "Sounds t' me like th' lil' man knows what he's doin'! Believe it 'r not, bein' blind doesn't make someone helpless."

"I never said he was helpless." Mirage retorted. Cole could hear the frown in his friend's voice. "But just because he can handle himself doesn't mean I don't worry. You know as well as I do that accidents can happen. That's one lesson the war taught that I will never forget."

For a moment there was a pause, a solemn, heavy silence that was almost palpable. After a split second of silent debate, Cole reached out with his free hand, feeling around open air until he managed to get a grip on the wrist of Mirage's holoform, garnering the mech's attention. Cole smiled.

"I'm happy there's someone around to worry about me." The teen admitted. "But...Letting that worry get in the way of letting me do independent things? That isn't a good thing to do." Cole shook his head. "If there's one lesson _I've_ learned, its that you can't let something that scares you stop you from doing what needs to be done."

There was another moment of silence, then Mirage sighed.

"Yes. Of course. Just...Be careful."

Cole managed a cheeky grin.

"I always am." Cole turned his head back in Jazz's general direction. "See you around, Jazz."

A chuckle.

"See ya, lil' man."

Cole looked towards Mirage's direction, lightly squeezing the wrist in his grip.

"See you in a few days."

When Cole let go of the wrist, Mirage's holoform lightly squeezed the teen's shoulder.

"Be safe."

As Cole headed home, it took all of his willpower to keep from slumping. 'Be safe'. That was an impossible feat in his house.


End file.
